


have you ever wanted a tattoo because the tattooist was hot? same

by seunful



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, but 11 main characters is hard, but the young ones will make an appearance too, enjoy pls, mainly hyung line, okay ill stop now, seungyoun is the hot tattooist, their friends cringe as they watch from the side, we're all about OT11 in this house, wooseok is the idiot who wants a tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunful/pseuds/seunful
Summary: Why does Kim Wooseok, the overly sensitive guy who almost fainted once from getting an injection because he was scared of needles, want a tattoo all of a sudden? Well, there's a hot new tattooist in town and...yeah, that's it. That's the whole reason.





	1. he hasn't thought this through

"I want a tattoo."

The words which came out of Wooseok's mouth almost made Yohan spit out his mouthful of coffee but luckily, only a dribble came out from the side of his mouth. Disgusted, Wooseok quickly grabbed the napkin off the table and gave it to his startled friend.

"Sorry, come again?" Yohan let out a nervous chuckle, sure he had misheard, and stared at Wooseok who appeared alarmingly dead serious. Yohan was all too familiar with this look. This was the same look Wooseok had when he announced that he would open a cafe even though he didn't even like drinking coffee. And yeah, here they were, sitting in that very cafe. 

"I've decided I’m going to get a tattoo." Wooseok firmly said with a grin on his face. Yohan had doubt written all over his face - his eyes narrowed, brow arched, lips pursed. Just the look one would have when they're thinking _'Are you high?'_. The two had been friends ever since the first year of college, so it was fair to say they knew each other quite well. So when Wooseok, the overly sensitive guy who almost fainted once from getting an injection because he was actually scared of needles said that _ he _ wanted to _ get a tattoo _...well, it naturally raised a few questions to Yohan. Mainly, 'Why?'.

"Okay I have to ask this but…" Yohan looked around cautiously and leaned in, beckoning Wooseok to do the same, "is this because of Jinhyuk?" Ah, Lee Jinhyuk. The ex who almost everyone around Wooseok avoided mentioning...except for Yohan of course. Athletes are sort of stupidly brazen like that.

"Hmmmm…" Wooseok feigned deep contemplation and then punched his friend's shoulder, "No! Why the hell would it be because of him? We broke up like 6 months ago."

"Okay, okay, I just had to make sure. Break-ups make people do weird things," Yohan sniggered at the thought of Wooseok shrieking in pain whilst getting inked, "like wanting to get a tattoo all of a sudden."

“What’s wrong with wanting to get a tattoo? Is it that weird?”

“Uuuhhhhhhhh, coming from you? Yeah, it's _kind of _ weird. Do you even know what you want to get?” 

Yohan watched the defeated Wooseok lean back into his chair with a cute pout on his face and started chuckling. Suddenly wanting a tattoo was somehow completely out of character for Wooseok and yet at the same time something only he would do. We’re talking about the guy who opened a cafe because someone told him he could never open his own business. But only Wooseok knew the stupid reason behind the spontaneous decision and it definitely wasn’t because of he-who-shall-not-be-named. No, the stupid reason was actually the hot tattooist who just opened up shop around the corner. But Yohan didn't need to know that. Not yet anyway.

+++

Wooseok snuck a peek at his reflection in the shop window to make sure he looked good before entering. The inside of the tattoo studio looked exactly how he had imagined it would look like. Open plan layout, an array of designs and work sprawled over the walls, partitions to section off the chairs which looked like the ones used by dentists. With no one in sight, Wooseok slowly approached the counter himself and lightly rang the bell. A few seconds later, a tall guy half-jogged to the counter wearing all black clothes and a black face mask. Wooseok initially shrunk back, feeling a bit intimidated by the guy who was at least a head taller and had a neck tattoo, a tattoo sleeve on his right forearm and multiple smaller ones all over his hands. Of course, this was only an instinctive reaction from Wooseok. It would take a lot more to actually scare Wooseok who was enormously fiery for someone of his stature. The guy casually removed his face mask to reveal an unexpectedly friendly face and a warm smile. 

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting! Did you have an appointment with us?”

Wooseok was caught off guard by how calming the guy's voice was, “Uh no, I don’t.” Despite trying his best not to, his eyes wandered around the studio in search of the real reason why he had stopped by in the first place, “Actually, I’m interested in getting a tattoo but would like to know more about the process…” His words trailed off as he slightly tip-toed to look beyond the partitions to see if anyone else was around. Or more specifically, if _that guy_ was around.

“Oh sure. Were you…” The guy slightly turned his head back to see if there was anything behind him before facing Wooseok again, “after a specific artist in the studio?”

“Huh?” Wooseok squeaked, hoping he had not been caught for being such an obvious dumbass, and focused his attention on the guy in front of him, “Nope. I don’t have a design in mind.” His listless expression gave off the impression that he was no longer interested in staying much longer which was very obvious to the other guy.

“Ah, that’s alright! So this studio is run by my friend and I who both have quite different styles.” The guy got his phone out to show Wooseok, “Maybe check out our portfolios online to see which designs or style interests you and then we can discuss the process if you want to go ahead. Our website is…” Wooseok nodded along, his eyes cluelessly scanning the screen as the other guy continued talking. He was actually distracted by how small the phone looked in this guy’s huge hand.

“Feel free to come back when you’re ready or if you have any questions at all. I’m Han Seungwoo by the way.” The guy held his hand out which Wooseok firmly shook.

“Thanks. I’m Kim Wooseok.”

Seungwoo noticed how small Wooseok’s hand was compared to his own and smiled to himself. _ Cute. _

+++

“Yo, did you perhaps have a one night stand with some random again?” Seungwoo threw the question at his friend who was enthusiastically digging into some fried chicken. His logic being that if Wooseok was looking for someone at this specific studio that wasn’t him, then it had to be none other than Cho Seungyoun who, not surprisingly, often got into a lot of interesting and questionable situations.

“What!? How dare you accuse me of doing such a thing!” Seungyoun dramatically pulled his head back, revealing a ring of sauce around his lips, and pretended to be really offended before relaxing his face into a cheeky smile, “Why? Did someone come looking for me whilst I was gone?” It wouldn't be the first time. Prior to their relocation, people were always looking for Seungyoun for reasons other than getting a tattoo at their old studio.

“I think so? Some small dude with a pretty face,” Seungwoo paused to recall more of Wooseok’s distinctive features, “brown eyes which were really big and round. His name was Kim Wooseok. He said he was interested in getting a tattoo but didn’t seem very prepared.”

“Small, pretty, big-eyed…hrmmm,” Seungyoun eyes rolled up, his brain running a search to match the description to a face, “the name doesn’t ring a bell either.” Actually, the description did prompt one person to come to Seungyoun’s mind almost instantly - the cute owner of the cafe just a few shops down (who he unfortunately didn't know the name of yet). However, Seungyoun dismissed him immediately, thinking he didn't seem like the type who liked to even be associated with people with tattoos let alone get one himself.

“Ah okay. Maybe he was just super nervous then.” Seungwoo said, still not quite convinced himself. He had a good sense when it came to this sort of stuff.

“Wouldn’t blame him since you were the first person he met as soon as he walked in…” Seungyoun chuckled at Seungwoo’s devastated expression. The truth does hurt sometimes. Seungwoo’s sheer height alone was enough to intimidate most let alone his excessive tattoos and piercings. But contrary to his appearance, he was a thoughtful marshmallow of a man who liked eating and cute things.

Seungyoun slapped his friend on the back, “Stop sulking and start eating before I eat it all!”


	2. he's going for it i guess

Upon hearing Wooseok let out a loud exasperated sigh for the millionth time that morning, Minhee perked up from the back where he was cleaning and quietly scooted over to Hyeongjun who was busy organising the cake shelf. Minhee nudged him on the side and drew his attention to Wooseok who was sitting on a table in the corner. They both watched Wooseok in fascination as he went back and forth between scrolling madly through his phone and scribbling something onto a napkin.

“What do you think he’s doing?” Minhee whispered curiously to Hyeongjun.

“I don’t know,” the poodle boy shook his head with a worried expression, “but I’m too afraid to ask. He’s been like this the whole week.”

Before Hyeongjun had the chance to even stop him, Minhee was already discreetly giving him the thumbs up and confidently making his way over to Wooseok.That would pretty much sum up the dynamic of the three. His rather straightforward personality and stern gaze gave Wooseok an unfriendly aura sometimes as the manager of the cafe. Hyeongjun was naive and timid by nature and people like Wooseok scared him the most, the I-can-and-will-murder-you-with-words type. Little did he know that Wooseok absolutely adored him and secretly hoped to one day pinch his soft cheeks without it being weird. Minhee, on the other hand, was admirably (or stupidly) brave and often oblivious to his others. Not even Wooseok knew how to deal with him so he was granted automatic free reign as long as he wasn’t being too weird during work hours.

“Hey boss, whatcha up to?” The tall boy chirped from behind, trying to sneak a peek. Wooseok had been so engrossed in what he was doing that Minhee managed to scare the living daylights out of him. He instinctively lunged forward onto the table to hide his phone screen, banging his elbow on the way, because he absolutely did not need to be caught scrolling through a cute tattooist’s instagram profile. Especially not by his big-mouthed brat of an employee. Minhee never had malice intent when he talked but the problem was that he had no filter.

“Nothing important. Is something wrong, Mini?” It was a somewhat ironic nickname Wooseok gave him when he first started in order to ascertain dominance over the walking giant.

“Nope, nothing at all.” Minhee flashed a dumb smile and his eyes then landed on the corner of a napkin peeking out underneath Wooseok’s arms. It had weird scribbles all over it and the drawings were so bad that Minhee couldn’t quite make out what they were.  
  
He accidentally made eye contact with Wooseok’s fiery eyes and decided to switch over to another subject, “Oh actually I almost forgot to mention this. So there was this guy who came in like five times the other day. Five times! Who drinks that much coffee? I mean maybe he wasn’t buying all for himself but coming back to the same place five times? That’s weird. Anyway so....”

Wooseok zoned out for a bit whilst pretending to listen which happened often since Minhee was the type to go into too much detail when telling stories.

“Why was I telling you this again...oh, right. Hyeongjun got a little scared because you know, five times in one day, so he thought maybe we should bring it to your attention just in case. The guy was really friendly though, don’t get me wrong. Super smiley, wore a beanie and....”

Wooseok suddenly placed a firm hand on Minhee’s shoulder, “Aren’t we opening soon?” The cold fake smile which followed would’ve made Hyeongjun break down into tears but not Mr. Kang Minhee.

“Oh, you’re right!” Minhee bursted into bright laughter and placed a hand on Wooseok’s shoulder, “Thanks for the reminder, boss. I’ll go set up outside.”

“Good. Also Minhee, stop calling me boss.”

“Okay, boss!” Minhee gave him the OK sign in the air and Wooseok was so sure he was being annoying on purpose.

+++

The studio was filled with the buzzing sound of the tattoo machine over the top of R&B music as Seungwoo worked on his client Hangyul, who also happened to be a close mutual friend of his and Seungyoun’s. Hangyul was a body piercer at their previous studio but was currently bartending to learn the ropes in hopes of opening his own bar in the near future. He was comfortably lying face down on a long bench whilst Seungwoo worked on inking the outline of the very detailed tattoo Hangyul had in mind for his entire back. The session wouldn’t be complete without Seungyoun bumming around on the side because he was free from clients for a bit.

“Oh yeah, how’s things going with that cute guy you mentioned last time? The one who owns the cafe around the corner.” Hangyul’s question was directed at Seungyoun who was spinning around on his chair like a 6 foot tall child.

“I occasionally get coffee there to sneak a glance at him and sometimes we make eye contact so I’d say things are going pretty well.”

“Wow, you move fast, don't you?” Hangyul said with grazing sarcasm which he knew wouldn't hurt his smiley friend.

Seungwoo briefly lifted his head and pulled his face mask down, unimpressed, “Occasionally? You went there like six times the other day and you came back with a cup of coffee each damn time.”

“It was actually five, thank you very much.” 

Hangyul tried to contain his laughter because he knew he couldn’t move too much, “Damn, how are you this whipped already?” His surprise was valid. Seungyoun had always been the one being asked out by his past lovers. People were always the ones drawn to Seungyoun but rarely did the reverse happen. It had been a while since Hangyul and Seungwoo seen Seungyoun this infatuated with someone.  
  
Their lively banter continued on for a while but it was soon to be interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and the ring of the bell on the counter. Seungyoun went out and was ready to greet whoever just came in when he suddenly became tongue-tied at the sight of Mr. Cute Cafe Owner standing at the counter looking adorable as all hell with his oversized pink cardigan and round framed glasses.

“H-hey!” Seungyoun flashed a smile and awkwardly leaned on the counter in an attempt to look cool, “How can I help you?”

“Hi, I’d like to book an appointment for a tattoo.”

+++

Wooseok froze upon seeing Seungyoun come out to the front counter to greet him. He was expecting to bump into Seungwoo again knowing his luck but actually meeting Seungyoun face-to-face like this? It was both lucky and unlucky at the same time. He knew it was bound to happen eventually but man, was it hard to concentrate all of a sudden.

“Hey, how can I help you?” Seungyoun flashed a smile that had Wooseok weak. _ Stay cool, you’re Kim Wooseok. Stay cool. Damn it, he looks so cool even with that stupid beanie, what is wrong with me? _

“Hi, I’d like to make an appointment for a tattoo.”

“Oh awesome. Was that with Seungwoo or...?”

“No, with you. Seungyoun, right? I checked out your portfolio online and really liked your work.” Wooseok gulped and forced a smile. Pretending like you were nonchalant about someone’s existence after practically stalking them online for days was hard.

He continued, “This would be my first tattoo actually so I had a few questions...”

It was a good thing that Wooseok had come relatively prepared with the questions he wanted to ask because the poor guy was suffocating in the sheer presence of the beautiful man named Cho Seungyoun. Whilst Seungyoun was giving him legitimate advice and recommendations to him on the types, size and placement of tattoos, Wooseok was stiffly nodding along and keeping his eyes on the tablet Seungyoun was showing images on, worried that if he looked at Seungyoun directly, his gaze might linger a bit too long.  
  
Near the end of their long conversation, Wooseok took out a napkin from his pocket and gave it to Seungyoun, “I actually drew up some designs myself to give you a better idea of what I’m after.” He gulped as he watched Seungyoun earnestly examine the napkin. _ Oh god, he’s judging my poor drawing skills right now. He probably wants to laugh but is trying to keep a cool face. _

“I’ll work on some different designs in the next couple of days.” Seungyoun smiled, “You’re so close anyway I’ll just drop by your cafe to brainstorm with you when you’re free.”

Wooseok panicked a little at the thought of Seungyoun showing up unannounced but couldn't find any real reason to refuse, “Yeah, no worries. Please take your time with the designs, I'm not in a rush.”

As soon as Wooseok left the studio, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. _Ah, what is wrong with the almighty Wooseok today? _This was only one of many encounters yet to come and yet he couldn't stop smiling on his way back to the cafe. 

+++

Eventually, Seungyoun did come back to his friends once Wooseok left the studio, still with a stunned look on his face and fell into his chair. Even though he remained very professional whilst talking to Wooseok, he had been internally screaming the entire time, trying hard to concentrate on the conversation and not on how beautiful Wooseok was up close, how long his eyelashes were, how soft his brown fluffy hair looked... Meanwhile, Wooseok seemed to have remained as cool as a cucumber throughout and wasn’t showing even a shred of interest in him but rather was just really keen on getting a tattoo. But it made sense to some degree. Why would that beautiful man be even remotely attracted to his goofy looking ass? The more he replayed their brief encounter, the more Seungyoun could feel his hopes being dampened before they could amount to anything.

“Who was that? You were out the front for quite a while.” Seungwoo probed after the unusual silence considering it was Seungyoun.

“Seungwoo, that Wooseok guy you mentioned the other day…” Seungyoun cupped his cheeks with his hands and slid them down his face in a devastated manner, “he’s the cute cafe owner from down the street.” This was huge. After almost a month of referring to him as the 'Cute Cafe Owner', Seungyoun finally had a name to that gorgeous face.

“Oh, so he came back to book an appointment?”

“Yeah, he said he liked my work and asked if I could come up with some designs for him.” An image of Wooseok's warmly smiling at him popped up in Seungyoun's head which made him feel giddy. The reality was slowly sinking in.

Seungwoo and Hangyul looked at each other and nodded silently, acknowledging the nice progression from 'sometimes making eye contact'. 

“Why do you look so upset? Isn’t this a good thing?” Hangyul asked.

“Yes but...” Seungyoun lifted his head up to reveal an ugly frown, “I just realised I was wearing my stupid beanie the whole time. He probably thought I look like an ugly homeless person.”

“Seungwoo, can we take a break so you can go punch him in the face for me?”

+++

_**woosatan:**_ guess whos gonna get inked up 

  
_ **woosatan: ** _can you come with me and hold my hand when i go get it? (◡‿◡✿)

  
_ **yohaney:** _ hahaha

  
_ **yohaney:** _ fuck no (✿◠‿◠)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah, feeling the love and support, thanks everyone! (◡‿◡✿)  
how are you liking the characters so far?


	3. wow they've even got a design now

“Hey Minhee.” The soft tone of the customer was so peculiar that it got the attention of Wooseok. He discreetly glanced to the side and saw the cute black-haired guy with a gorgeous smile and a small mole on the side of his chin.

“Oh hey Eunsang! Just the usual for you?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Eunsang smiled, “Did you get a haircut? It really suits you.”

Minhee grinned from cheek to cheek, flattered, “Yes, I did indeed. Thanks!” He was too busy laughing like a fool to realise the way this Eunsang fellow adoringly looked at him, eyes just dripping with honey. This of course didn’t escape the observant Wooseok who was standing by the other register.

“Will you be in the lab later today?” Eunsang asked as he paid for the drinks.

Minhee had to pause for a few seconds to figure out why he was required at the lab and then it struck him, “Yes. The assignment, due tomorrow. How could I forget?” He let out a shaky laugh which anyone could tell was because he in fact had forgotten all about the assignment and was already mentally preparing himself for the all-nighter that was ahead of him.

Eunsang chuckled, obviously smitten by how cute Minhee was, “I’ll see you later then. We can work on it together. Give me a call when you’re done.”

As soon as Eunsang walked off, Wooseok slid across the counter closer to Minhee and raised a curious brow, “Ummmmm...who was that?”

“Who? Eunsang?”

“Yes, him. Cutie with the mole.”

“He’s one of our regulars! He’s in the same course as me and we have some classes together. Why?” Minhee asked, his eyes full of innocence.

“I see. Well, just letting you know, he’s totally into you.”

Minhee blinked a couple of times with a blank expression before bursting into hysterical laughter and slapping Wooseok repeatedly on the back, “Damn, I bet you thought you had me, didn’t you? You’re so funny, boss.”

Wooseok was a bit stunned by Minhee’s reaction but somehow it wasn't a surprise at all. _Of course_ Minhee was the oblivious type. He rolled his eyes as the blond boy continued laughing to himself and wiping away the tears from the corner of his eye. _ What an idiot. _  
  
Fast forward a few hours and Wooseok was suddenly the smiley idiot in the cafe, sitting not so comfortably at a table in the far corner with Mr. Hot Tattooist who had stopped by to share some designs. He wished that Seungyoun hadn’t dropped by so suddenly so he would have the chance to put on some nice clothes instead of being seen wearing an old T-shirt with a dirty apron on top. At least he had his frames on though. Meanwhile, Seungyoun had showed up looking like he just came from a fashion runway, clothes looking expensive, hair looking impeccable. He wouldn't know that Seungyoun dressed up especially just for him though. Wooseok nodded along as Seungyoun went into detail behind the different designs which were based on Wooseok’s embarrassing napkin scribbles. It was impressive how well Seungyoun had transformed his ideas into actual designs that one would be proud to show off to others.

“So what do you think?” Seungyoun asked, eager for Wooseok’s feedback. One design did stand out to Wooseok and it was a small simple line art of a scorpion. Wooseok initially wanted the Scorpio sign but figured it looked too much like just the letter ‘M’. But an actual tiny scorpion? That would be pretty neat.

He smiled to himself at the prospect of having a cute little scorpion imprinted on him and tapped on the design, “This one’s perfect and the size is good too. Where would you recommend having it?”

“Well, for small tattoos, it’s really popular to get it…” Seungyoun reached forward and tapped behind Wooseok’s ears, “here.” Wooseok unconsciously held his breath the moment Seungyoun came forward and he had to keep calm despite it being almost impossible to do so. He also thought to himself about how lame it was to get excited over such a small thing.

“But I wouldn’t recommend that spot since this is your first tattoo. It’s quite painful to get a tattoo there. Mmmm…” Seungyoun rolled up his left sleeve and revealed the tattoo on his upper forearm, “This area is really good. You might be thinking the wrist is a good spot but that’s also very painful due to the...um....”

All of a sudden, Wooseok started lightly tracing Seungyoun’s tattoo with the tips of his fingers, drawn in by its design and carefully examining it as if he was trying to decipher the meaning behind it. _ Can’t always be the same. _Seungyoun was flustered by Wooseok’s touch but obviously didn’t mind. He just tensed up and continued to quietly appreciate how pretty Wooseok looked when he was so focused until they both accidentally made eye contact with each other.

Wooseok pulled away in an instant, his cheeks getting warm from embarrassment, “Sorry!”

“N-no, it’s okay!” Seungyoun forced a chuckle to ease the awkwardness and scratched the back of his head, “I guess you like that spot then? Ha ha.”

Too flustered to talk, Wooseok nodded in response and Seungyoun could have sworn his heart was about to burst. _ Oh my god, he’s so cute, I’m going to die. _  
  
Not long after that, the two of them went out to the front of the cafe. Now that a design was decided, Seungyon could properly book Wooseok in for an inking session in two weeks time. The tattooist bid his farewell and slowly walked away with a dumb smile on his face, thinking it was such a lucky coincidence that they were able to be connected like this. There’s no guarantee that Seungyoun would have ever approached Wooseok otherwise being the awkward person that he was, despite his cool demeanour. _ Is this what they call fate? Hehe… _ Snapping him out of his daydream was the sight of a tall handsome guy turning around the corner and walking towards him. The guy was very well-dressed and even from afar, his face was very easy on the eyes, full of charm. _ Woah, is he a celebrity? _Seungyoun didn’t dwindle on it much longer as soon as they crossed paths.  
  
“Wooseok!”

The handsome guy calling out that name caught Seungyoun’s full attention and he dramatically turned into one of the small laneways. After quickly putting on his beanie to better hide himself, he poked his head out to take a look at what was happening in front of the cafe. The guy and Wooseok stood in front of the cafe for a bit and the way they chatted and laughed indicated that they were good friends. Seungyoun couldn’t hear what they were saying but was shocked when the guy suddenly took off his jacket and placed it over Wooseok’s shoulders. It was probably too dark to tell but Seungyoun could have sworn that Wooseok was looking back at the guy with a loving smile. The sight devastated Seungyoun more than he thought it would. He quickly decided he didn’t want to stick around to see more and ran off like a heartbroken anime high school girl, nearly blindly bumping into someone on the way. 

Why on earth did he just assume that such a beautiful person would be single in the first place!?

+++

Wooseok beamed at the surprise visit from his friend, “Yohan, what are you doing here?”

“I was in the area so I thought I’d stop by. Plus, I was feeling like something sweet!” Yohan expression darkened in an instant, “It’s so damn cold, why are you standing out here wearing just a shirt?” Despite his grumbling, Yohan was already taking off his own jacket to place over Wooseok’s shoulder.

“Ew, stop acting like you’re my boyfriend.” Wooseok acted disgusted to hide his urge to chuckle, knowing such comments never failed to rile Yohan up. People around them often asked if they were together just because of how well Yohan took care of Wooseok. Even Wooseok had to acknowledge the misunderstanding as it was obvious how much better Yohan treated him than Jinhyuk, who was his actual boyfriend, ever did. The idea honestly never crossed Wooseok's mind though and he was sure Yohan felt the same way. 

“Boyfr- “ The thought horrified Yohan so much that he bent over and started making gagging noises, “please don’t joke about that. I’m here for cakes, not to be sick.” 

“Ya, what’s wrong with dating me?”

Yohan narrowed his eyes to see if Wooseok was being serious or not, “I change my mind, give my jacket back. I hope you freeze to death.”

The two got entangled with each other as Yohan tried to take his jacket back whilst Wooseok stubbornly held onto it.  
  
Interrupting their laughter was the sound of someone running towards them with their squeaky yelling getting louder. Turns out it was Hyeongjun who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

“Hyeongjun, what’s wrong?” Wooseok patted the poodle boy’s head to calm him down.

“I was just on my way back and I saw the creepy guy wearing a beanie just watching you guys from afar. I think he heard me approaching from behind so he ran off in a rush and nearly knocked me over. It was so scawry!” Hyeongjun pouted with his big eyes watering up, clearly shaken up by the traumatic encounter.

“Aw, I’m sure it was scawwrry!” Yohan mocked and proceeded to pinch Hyeongjun’s cheek and pull it out like it was a piece of soft mochi. It was amusing for him but not so much for Hyeongjun.

“Sir, please let go of me.”

Yohan held on and chuckled, “He’s so cute!”

The little guy was actually not fond of Yohan from the moment they met when he first started at the cafe. Yohan was the boisterous outgoing type, whose self-confidence terrified the timid Hyeongjun. He hated being in the spotlight and every time Yohan visited the cafe, he would greet Hyeongjun so loudly that it was awfully embarrassing and he would often try to hide behind Minhee who seemed to be of the same confident species. 

Wooseok slapped Yohan’s hand, prompting him to let go of Hyeongjun’s mochi cheeks, “Stop harassing my employee or I’ll bodyslam you. Come on, let’s head inside, it’s getting dark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter is a bit short but maybe the cute interactions will make up for it hahaha


End file.
